In the last two decades, many purchasers have turned from traditional cars, such as sedans and hatchbacks, choosing instead pick-up trucks or sport utility vehicles. Sport utility vehicles and light trucks traditionally have a higher clearance to allow the vehicle to have enhanced capabilities for off-road travel. Many vehicle purchasers also find that the higher vehicle floor is advantageous since it enhances the driver's field of vision.
Because of the higher clearance, many vehicles have what is referred to as a running board to provide a convenient step for individuals to utilize when entering and exiting the vehicle. Initially, most running boards consisted of an elongated tubular or channel metal member which was connected to a plurality of angled brackets. The brackets were in turn fixedly connected with the side rail of the vehicle.
In the most recent quarter century, a major technological effort has taken place to increase the fuel efficiency of automotive vehicles. One technical trend has been to address the fuel efficiency of the vehicle engine power plant. A second trend has been to improve the aerodynamic design of the vehicle to lower aerodynamic drag. A third trend has been to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle.
One way to reduce vehicular weight is to replace components of the vehicle which were previously provided by metals such as cast or stamped steel or aluminum, with polymeric materials. Not only do polymeric materials enhance the fuel efficiency of a vehicle by reducing its weight, but typically most polymeric materials are less susceptible to corrosive wear. In the past, polymeric running boards have been brought forth, however such running boards still require the utilization of metal brackets.
It is desirable to provide a running board wherein the platform as well as the support brackets can be fabricated from a lighter material.
It is desirable to bring forth a polymeric running board wherein the support brackets can also be fabricated from a polymeric material.